The Elysian Fields
by Cocoa
Summary: A little Yue/Clow fluff. Its a little dark at the begining, but it has a happy ending. My contribution to the meager Yue/Clow fandom.


Title: The Elysian Fields  
Author: DarkOwl (AKA Miyako, AKA Cocoa...I have many nicknames)  
Rating: PG for some mush and a little kiss  
Pairing: Clow/Yue, with a little Sakura/Syaoran, Kaho/Eriol, one-sided Ruby Moon/Eriol, Tomoyo/Meiling, Yamazaki/Chiharu, Rika/Terada, and Nedeshiko/Fujitaka  
  
Author's Notes: This fic was concieved and written over the course of one week, far less time than it takes me to write most of my fics. Thus, its not that great (that and I'm only 13). The inspiration for this story came from the song 'Hontou no Ichiban', from the fourth CCS original soundtrack, and Greek mythology...for those who don't know, the Elysian Fields were the part of Hades, the Greek afterlife, reserved for those who had lived very good lives. Now on to the fic!  
  
*****************  
  
I have always wondered what death feels like. I have seen so much of it in my meager half a millennia on this Earth, and I have lived through many of its great wars. Indeed, my birth itself was not long before a war. As for dying in its own respect, well, I shall soon see what that is like.  
  
Sakura, my beloved mistress is near her death and Keroberos and I have requested that the strong magical ties that bind the two of us to her not be severed as Clow did, so when she dies, we shall die as well. After knowing what it is like to have someone that close to you, someone you have known and loved for a long time die, we both feel that we could not handle it a second time. The grief was almost too much after Clow died. We only hung on because he promised us that there would come another that would need our help, and that he wanted us to be happy.  
  
Regarding the Cards, Sakura has made some small changes to the Sakura Book. On its front is now emblazoned the image of Keroberos, as he appeared on the original Clow Book, and on the back appears my symbol, a winged crescent moon. Both stand as a reminder of our part in the history of the Clow and Sakura Cards. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun agreed to watch the Cards and assist whoever their new master or mistress is. After Eriol died, Sakura took the two of them in. They were both devastated after his death, especially Ruby, who, as she confided in me once, loved Eriol as more than just a master, but she took the Tomoyo view of life and was happy with the fact that he was happy with Kaho, but both she and Spinel have full lives ahead of them.  
  
Almost all of Sakura's possessions will go to her relatives on her brother's side of the family. Eriol managed to separate my false form and I, and Yukito had been given a normal human body and a normal human life span, and he and Touya had been married (everyone expected that), and they had adopted a son, who married a wonderful young lady and carried on the Kinomoto line. Although Sakura had been happily married to Syaoran for many years before his death, they had not had any children.  
  
Presently, Sakura, Keroberos, and I are in her study, the same room in which Clow died (Eriol left the house to Sakura, and after Syaoran's death she felt more comfortable here). Keroberos is laying at her feet, and she is stroking his head softly. I am kneeling by her side.  
  
Our time is very near. I can feel my magic slowly fading away as Sakura dies. As with Clow, she is dying of old age. Her magic has sustained her these past two and a half centuries, but as Clow told Keroberos and I the day he died, all mortal things must someday die. Magic cannot make a normal person live forever, although it can extend lifespans and reduce the signs of aging. Sakura looks no older than thirty-five, and Clow looked about forty at the time of his death.  
  
My vision is starting to fade now. I glance up and catch one final glimpse of Sakura, sitting in that huge red armchair that Clow used to sit in, in her white and pale red robes, eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face before my vision goes completely black.  
  
Now my other senses are going as well, as my magic-made flesh fades into nothingness. Whoever comes into this house next with only find my robes and earring, Keroberos's breastplate and earring, along with one very dead Card Mistress and the envelope which contains her will and a letter in it.  
  
I take one last breath, and then I cannot feel anything or see anything. There is absolute nothingness./So this is dying/ I think as my conscious fades.  
  
Then there is a sudden flash of bright light, and I feel a pleasantly warm sensation. When my vision finally clears, I am standing in a large field filled with tall grass and wildflowers that are gently blowing in a warm breeze. Beside me stand Sakura and Keroberos, both glowing with health.   
  
It would appear that we have a welcoming committee here in the afterlife, which I believe this place to be. A small group of people are fast approaching us. I can see Sakura's parents, her brother and his husband, my false form Yukito. I see Sonomi Daidouji, as well as Tomoyo, who is walking hand-in-hand with Meiling. After getting Sakura and Syaoran together all those years ago, the two black haired girls had fallen in love, which came as a surprise to everyone. All of Sakura's childhood friends are there - Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki, still quarreling like always even though they got married, Rika and her husband Mr. Terada. Then I see Syaoran, running faster than every one else. Sakura and Keroberos, now and his false form run out to meet them. When the two of them meet up with everyone else, there is much hugging and kissing and crying. I hang back, not being one for social occasions. There are few there that genuinely care about me-Yukito, maybe Touya, and Eriol. Clow himself I do not see.  
  
Then I sense something I have not felt for a long time, not since Eriol was testing Sakura. I see a dark figure slow approaching in the distance, off to one side. My mind suddenly catches up with what I am seeing and feeling, and I realize who it is, who it _has_ to be.  
  
I spread my snow white wings and fly quickly across the field, my silver-white hair flying behind me, the edge of my robe brushing the top of the tall grass. As I near the figure, I see that my suspicions were correct. It is Clow Read, my creator, my master.......my love.   
  
I alight at his feet. "It has a been a long time, Master Clow," I say, my head bowed not only out of respect but also to hide the tears that I can barely keep from seeping out of my eyes. "Yes," he answers, gently lifting my face to look into his with his strong, large hands, "Yes, it has, Yue."  
  
As I look into his dark eyes and smiling face, all the sorrow and pain I have kept inside all these years is suddenly unleashed, and I can no longer control my tears. I start sobbing. In that moment I am very glad that Clow has chosen to stay back from the others, because I know if Keroberos saw me like this, he would be sure to tease me about it later. Clow lets me cry into his shoulder and he gently strokes my hair.   
  
When my tears finally subside, and I can talk without my voice cracking too much, I whisper softly "I've missed you so much Clow."  
"I know," he replies, reaching up and gently wiping away the salty tracks left by my tears with his fingertips, "I've missed you too."  
"But that doesn't matter," he adds, "we are together forever now." Then he pulls me into a deep embrace, and gently kisses my forehead. We stay like this for a while, both happy to be reunited once more.  
  
*******************  
  
Not a very good ending I know, but endings are always my weak point. I never want things to end. Anyway, please review! 


End file.
